


Nine, Ten, and Eleven

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten and Eleven have a little spat, airing out some issues with each other, while Nine referees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine, Ten, and Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before 'The Day of the Doctor'. I wrote it before 'The Day of the Doctor'. I was surprised by how well Ten and Eleven got on, since I thought they'd fight. Perhaps it's possible they had this little 'therapy session', before they met, and forgot about it? This argument takes place beyond time and space. Perhaps there's an abstract therapy room in the TARDIS, or all TARDIS in general, where Time Lords can work things out with their former selves. Perhaps the TARDIS created this space and trapped her Doctors in it, forcing them to talk. ;)

“Bow ties are cool.” The Eleventh Doctor looked up from his chair into the scowling, superior countenances of his Ninth and Tenth selves, who were looking down at him. 

Their expressions didn’t change. They continued to scowl.

“Come, come, it’s not like you two don’t do things I disapprove of!” Eleven protested. He fixed Ten with a scowl of his own. “I still feel guilty about Martha Jones and Donna Noble, but did you even bother to feel bad about the way you treated Jack?”

Ten’s face twitched, almost spasmed. Nine turned his disapproving glare from Eleven to Ten.

“He’s right, you know,” Nine said, tilting his head slightly as he regarded Ten. “I know you’d just regenerated, but you could have given him a lift. You just left him there, a newly born immortal on an empty satellite filled with dead bodies.”

“He was needed there!” Ten protested, avoiding Nine’s gaze. “Things were a mess and I was dazed, confused-”

“-scared,” Nine finished Ten’s sentence for him. “You were scared. Because he was a fixed point in time and space with strong feelings for you and you couldn’t handle them. You could barely handle Rose and her feelings, let alone anyone else.”

“No way could you let things spiral out of control further,” Eleven said drily. “Quite the hearts breaker, you.”

“Oi, now, are you two ganging up on me?” Ten asked, shooting Nine and Eleven reproachful looks. “Say what you like, I at least try to do things about my shortcomings, instead of wallowing in self reproach!” This particular jibe was aimed at Eleven, accompanied by a meaningful look. 

Eleven got up from his chair and glared at Ten. “That was space dust induced!”

“And I had inducements of my own, as you know only too well!” Ten took a step closer to Eleven, so the two Doctors’ faces were inches apart, close enough to kiss, not that they were going to. The two selves glared at each other.

“Oi, what is it with you boys?” Nine demanded. He pushed Ten and Eleven apart, looking each of his future selves in the face for a long moment. “I know the transition from you into you was hard, but what is all this?”

“I didn’t want to go,” Ten said. He wouldn’t look at Nine. He was still staring at Eleven’s face. “I didn’t want to become him.”

“And I look back at the things he’s done with sheer loathing,” Eleven said. His eyes wouldn’t move from Ten’s face, either.

“And I say you should both get over it,” Nine chided his future selves. “Or do you two need couples counseling?”

Ten and Eleven finally looked away from each others’ faces. They turned their backs on each other and started walking in opposite directions.

“I’m so messed up,” Nine lamented, as he watched his future selves depart. “I don’t know if I should fight my selves, or if my selves should get a room.”


End file.
